


A New Toy

by ALGrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALGrace/pseuds/ALGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets Karkat a present. Its up to Karkat to decide if he wants to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy

Dave knelt over Karkat on the bed. Karkat was blushing furiously, having run out of room to back up and stuck underneath the other boy. He propped himself up on his elbows, torn between scrambling away and leaning forward to touch Dave’s face.  
“cmon” Dave smirked. “i bought a new toy, im sure youd love it”  
“I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD,” Karkat snapped, blushing deeper. “I’VE NEVER WANTED TO USE A TOY.”  
“but itll be fun”   
Karkat glanced behind Dave where the box still lay, half-opened on the bedside table.  
“of course if you think riding each other until we literally cant take it anymore would be more fun without a toy then thats fine” Dave said, suddenly serious. The smirk was back instantly and he finally climbed all the way on the bed, his hands pressing into the sheets on either side of Karkat’s head. “but im not going to miss a day where i can pound you into the mattress without someone complaining”  
Karkat signed, laying back and staring up into Dave’s deep crimson eyes. He wanted the release that Dave was offering, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about Dave being so forward. Karkat would sneak into Dave’s room. Karkat would press soft kisses on the back of his neck until he woke up. Karkat would slip his fingers under the waistband of Dave’s boxers.  
Now Dave was in Karkat’s room, kneeling over him, on his bed!  
“WELL, WE SHOULDN'T WASTE OUR OPPORTUNITY,” Karkat grudgingly agreed.  
Dave smiled and dipped down, pressing his mouth against Karkat’s, softly at first, then growing in intensity. Dave’s tongue brushed along Karkats lower lip, asking for entrance. He happily obliged, letting his fingers ruffle through Dave’s soft, fair hair.  
Dave moaned gently against Karkat’s mouth, letting his hands slide up under Karkat’s hoodie, his fingers gently brushing over the pale gray skin. Chills ran up Karkat’s torso, sprouting from wherever Dave touched him.  
Karkat became impatient, tugging Dave’s shirt up and over his hand, only to have it slide down Dave’s arms and cover his face.  
Dave chuckled, leaning back to toss away his shirt. Karkat hitched his hoodie up and over his head, tossing it on the floor to join Dave’s shirt.  
Karkat reached out, his fingers swiftly opening the front of Dave’s jeans and tugging them down enough for his hand to slip into his underwear and tug out Dave’s cock, already starting to thicken. Dave let a small gasp of pleasure escape him, reveling in the familiar strokes of Karkat’s firm but gentle hand.  
Dave reached forward and rubbed his hand over the bulge on the outside of Karkat’s jeans. Karkat’s hips bucked forward and Dave grinned.  
Dave leapt up and tugged his jeans down, watching hungrily as Karkat lifted his hips and tugged his pants down too, revealing his cherry-red bulge. Dave felt heat coil in his stomach when he was Karkat had already soaked through the inner layer of his briefs.  
Dave hooked one hand behind the crook of Karkat’s knee, pulling him across the bed to him. Karkat’s legs dangled off the edge of the bed as Dave knelt down, opening his mouth.  
Karkat’s bulge leapt forward, plunging down Dave’s throat. Dave gagged on it for a moment, before finding his rhythm and moving and sucking along the bright red member.  
Karkat’s head tipped back, his horns rubbing against the sheets. Dave pushed his thighs apart, slipping first one, then two fingers into his nook.   
Karkat moaned loudly and Dave watched his back start to arch up off the bed. Dave finally couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back, gasping and wiping away the tears running down his face.  
Karkat collapsed back onto the bed, panting and wriggling back onto the bed, reaching down to rub his hand over his own bulge.  
Dave climbed back on top, teasing his tip around the edge of Karkat’s nook.  
“you want it?” he asked, leaning down and kissing up Karkat’s belly.  
Karkat reached forward and grabbed Dave’s hips and pulled him forward, both of them gasping and holding still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being tangled in one another, before Dave started to move. He wrapped a hand around Karkat’s bulge, helping him move his hand up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.  
Dave bowed low, his forehead pressing into the bed next to Karkat’s. Karkat whined in the back of his throat, getting louder and louder until he was gasping sharply in Dave’s ear.   
Dave held Karkat closer, breathing in the scent of his skin and pressing kisses on his neck.  
Karkat gasped and shuddered, his nails digging into Dave’s back. Dave rocked back and forth, helping Karkat ride out his climax. Dave paused, looking down at Karkat, watching the way his eyes fluttered as traces sill raced around his body.   
Dave suddenly felt the edge, the heat boil up in between his thighs. He gasped and jerked forward, Karkat’s moans pushing him forward until he finally came, his fists balled up in the sheets on either side of the troll under him.  
Dave sighed and rolled to the side, cuddling up with Karkat. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, gently stroking circles around his horns.  
“THIS IS GOING TO SOUND WEIRD.” Karkat said after a while. Dave looked at the gray boy in his arms, a question on his lips.  
“I KINDA WANT TO GO AGAIN.”  
“can we use the toy?”  
“WE CAN USE THE TOY.” Karkat conceded.   
Dave smirked and leapt from bed. “i shall prepare the noodle extruder”


End file.
